Invencibles
by Gataficcion
Summary: Porque mientras estemos juntos somos invencibles. Homenaje a los nueve novatos.


_**Dedicatorias:** Te quiero hermano mellizo._

**_Discaimer on._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Invencibles<strong>_

__Porque mientras estemos juntos somos invencibles.__

_**Invencibles…** Naruto dijo eso cuando consiguió volver a Sasuke al mundo de la razón. Lo dijo cuándo los que alguna vez fueron los nueve novatos entraron en Konoha todos juntos ya. Lo dijo en medio de aquella guerra que amenazaba con terminar con todo lo que conocían y amaban. Lo dijo a pesar de todo y todos se pusieron de acuerdo en creer en aquella mentira._

_Sasuke lo creyó porque era más fácil así. Era más fácil pensar que con él ahí, reunido con los que nunca se dieron por vencidos con él, podría lograr lo que solo no pudo. Lo creyó porque en lo único que creía era en la palabra de ese rubio cabezota que fue capaz de seguirlo por todo el mundo. Lo creyó porque en ese mundo sin esperanza unos ojos verdes le decían que tenían que creerlo para tener fuerzas._

_Sakura lo creyó porque así sentía que eran fuertes. Así ella sentía que serían capaces de derrotar a Madara… de conquistar el mundo si se lo proponían. **Invencibles.** Sí, ella lo creía con todo su ser porque no le quedaba nada más que creer en ellos. En los nueve novatos. En el equipo siete. En el equipo Kakashi._

_Kakashi lo creyó porque no tenía otra cosa en qué creer. Porque necesitaba aferrarse a la idea de que la guerra no le arrebataría lo que más amaba: a esos tres. A esas cabezas de diferentes colores, a esos ojos de vidas diferentes comunicadas por un mismo dolor. Sí, creer en las palabras de Naruto era siempre la mejor opción. Creer en Naruto era lo único que podían hacer._

_Hinata también creyó aunque ya no era dada a creer. La guerra había quebrado a la Hyuuga pero en algún lugar de su corazón, en una fibra muy pequeña, ella todavía creía en Naruto. Porque necesitaba creer que podían hacerlo tal y como lo había hecho antes. Era lo único que la llevaba a luchar como si todavía fuera posible pensar en un mañana._

_La noche era aterradora así de simple. En cualquier lugar del país del fuego o de cualquier otro país dirían que la electricidad estaba siempre en el aire. Nadie sabía cuándo el enemigo lanzaría un ataque. Nadie sabía cuánto les quedaba de vida. Ni siquiera él que era tan inteligente y que casi siempre tenía las respuestas. No… no lo sabía. Y fue por eso que Shikamaru prefirió cerrar los ojos un momento y creer en las palabras de Naruto: Juntos otra vez eran **invencibles.**_

_Una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, Gaara había creído en las palabras que Naruto le había lanzado en el calor de la batalla. Sí, creer en Naruto era lo que lo había sacado de la oscuridad y era lo que ahora le mantenía de pie. Porque solo Naruto era capaz de entender su dolor y a la vez el dolor de todos. Sí, para Gaara el Kazekage también fue más simple creer en Naruto._

_Para Neji Hyuuga dejar de creer en el destino era difícil pero se esforzaba y sin embargo, en esos momentos, a veces dudaba. La guerra le aterraba y sus ojos podían ver más que los de los demás así que lo aterraba por partida doble. Aun así jamás se lo dijo a nadie ni lo demostró… Naruto lo había dicho –Y aunque Naruto era un idiota siempre cumplía su palabra- Eran **Invencibles.**_

_Sí, todos pensaban eso. Inclusive si no tenían una identidad lo pensaban. Inclusive si no eran nadie. No, él había dejado de ser nadie para ser Sai. Y Sai no sabía mucho de sentimientos pero los tenía. Y Sai solo tenía recuerdos de ellos y por eso eligió creer en lo que ellos creían. Por eso, aunque todo parecía que no era así el siguió creyendo. Inclusive cuando su pincel fue destrozado y se volvió el primer miembro de los nueve novatos –que no eran nueve- muerto. Inclusive ahí él creyó que eran invencibles._

_A lo mejor Sai no lo fue y cuando el grito de Sakura rasgó el aire Naruto supo que tendría que serlo. Cuando Sasuke la vio abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de él supo que tendría que protegerla de lo que viniera. Cuando todos la vieron llorando supieron que tendrían que ser invencibles para no perder a nadie. La voluntad de fuego siempre ardía... Y la voluntad de Fuego eran ellos._

_Pero la muerte de Sai sería solo el comienzo de la realidad que los golpeaba. Lo cierto es que no eran invencibles y el enemigo los superaba a veces. Lo cierto era que todavía no cumplían la veintena de vida, tenían miedo de morir y solo se tenían los unos a los otros para defender los escombros de lo que fue._

_Y lo de invencibles pasó a segundo plano aunque todavía lo seguían creyendo. Ahora solo querían ser sobrevivientes pero no todos podrían serlo. Así, cuando uno a uno comenzó a caer, el miedo comenzó a reinar. Y, paradójicamente, también el orgullo hizo su aparición. Por lógica los que quedaban eran lo mejor de Konoha, capaces de sobrevivir. Los que quedaban eran **Invencibles** y de cierta manera Naruto no se había equivocado._

_Y la juventud se apagaba y la guerra continuaba. Uno tras otro llegaban a la aldea… muertos. Ninjas muertos en batalla. Y ellos seguían perdiendo gente pero seguían vivos. Solo Sai y Lee los habían abandonado… al menos hasta que vieron esa cabellera alguna vez brillante y ahora sucia ser transportada en los brazos de Chouji: Ino había muerto._

_Los gritos de las kunoichi se hicieron resonar mientras unos enmudecidos shinobis contenían lágrimas de dolor. Y todos comenzaron a reprocharse los unos a los otros no haber impedido la muerte de ella pero pronto Naruto cambió la perspectiva: Debían hacer que la muerte de ella no sea en vano y salvar la aldea… Debían demostrar que eran invencibles._

_Pero uno a uno fueron cayendo: Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji… Todos comenzaron a morir, a dejar de respirar. Todos fueron vencidos. Y de pronto solo el equipo siete creía que eran invencibles. Ya nadie lo hacía más. Y fue así como Madara comenzó a ganar la guerra, dividió para ser capaz de vencer._

_Cuando se enfrentó al equipo siete cara a cara que dudó poder ganar. El chico Kyuubi, la medic nin que siempre era protegida, Sasuke y Kakashi eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba. Pero rápidamente encontró su debilidad y no, no era Sakura: era Naruto._

_Pero fue cuando Madara se lanzó a matarlo aún a costa de perder el Kyuubi y que Sasuke se interpuso -como lo hiciera cuando luchó contra Haku- que supo que el equipo siete sí era invencible. Y para ellos la escena de años antes se repetía pero con una diferencia: esta vez Sasuke no despertaría y no importaba cuantos jutsus usara Sakura._

_Y fue cuando el cuerpo de Madara cayó al suelo atravesado por el rasegan que de verdad fueron**invencibles.** Y fue cuando volvieron a Konoha con el último de los Uchiha muerto que supieron que la guerra había terminado. Y fue cuando fueron **invencibles** que desearon haber muerto._


End file.
